The present invention relates to service oriented architecture (SOA) and information technology (IT) management. More particularly, the present invention relates to inter-domain replication of service information.
Information technology (IT) systems are utilized to manage information within corporations and to manage information for clients of corporations. Service oriented architecture (SOA) may be used to build IT systems. With an SOA architected IT system, certain devices provide services and certain devices consume services of devices that provide services.